


View On The Other Side.

by CameronKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronKnight/pseuds/CameronKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU David and Killian in High school. Starts off with Killian being jealous because someones been (as he sees it )flirting with his boyfriend David. Plans for it to be a several chapter story but might just make it a shortish one shot.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	View On The Other Side.

All the paintings named are real and the painting aurora was looking at is called “A Girl Asleep” by Johannes Vermeer.

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Girl_Asleep.

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/View_of_Toledo

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bacchus_and_Ariadne and they all reside at the Metropolitan Museum of Art -New York.

                                                                                                             -David’s POV-

Killian was jealous, David could tell.

He was trying to hide it and be a good sport about it but it was very obvious to David that Killian did not like how interested towards David their guide was.It was no issue to David, he had no interest in her and he was pretty sure she didn’t like him in that way but he rather liked how jealous Killian was.

Killian was looking particularly cute today in his very Punk outfit.

A black British flag t-shirt with black jeans and worn out sneakers plus his usual kohl around his eyes.His outfit really showed of his lithe form and his pretty boy looks. But despite whatever tricks Killian tried to use, he could not seem to take the girls attention much away from David. Which was a first to be seen, and it quite hilarious to see Killian fall flat on his charms.

It was a school trip and the two boyfriends were in a group of three others plus the guide. They’re class was here to look around museum and choose a piece for group study, write a report about it and what each person’s favourite aspect was. They were assigned to small groups of five plus a guide and each sent to different parts of the museum.

They wandered around the Greek statues for a bit, the Egyptian tombs and are currently now in the renaissance section.-This place is huge-David thought. The ceiling high above them, the floor had a deep red plush carpet and the old paintings hanging on the sides gave it a certain ambiance. The golden ropes on each side separating them from the paintings made it seem all rather elegant. -This place has character-thought David as he looked around the place.

The guide was a very pretty, 19 year old girl (Who was quick to mention that to David or how it seemed to Killian) with long brown hair and a fair complexion. She was only a year and a half than David (17 turning 18 ). She was funny, bright and seemed to be doing this because she needed the money and loved art, though had no love towards the history of it.

David knew that Killian thought she was interested in him but he could tell that wasn’t it, it was just that they got along with each other. They were both just loved art.

                                                                                                                    -Killian’s POV-

“So what do you guys think, any inspiration yet, anything peak your interest?” asked the stupid, flirty guide.

\--The girl was interested in HIS boyfriend, and he was willing to bet David didn’t even notice—Killian thought as he walked.

Killian could tell his lover was caught up by this silly girl’s passion for the arts. They seemed to have quite the rapport there going, just the two of them.

I mean yeah David was hot and today he had the whole prestigious nerd look going for him. With his Blue cardigan that brought out his eyes and his tight grey pants. He was wearing his grandfather’s silver watch and his blue toms that matched his cardigan. Plus that adorable little book necklace his sister got him last Christmas, hung around his neck.

Which was overall an opposite of his normal comfortable, country esque plaid shirt preference. Or even his rare golden boy/dashing knight style when he did dress up or played sports. And it looked good on him, though almost everything looked good on David.

Killian preferred him with nothing on though actually.

With that tight muscular body, Less is better.That was his opinion when it came David.

But he’s getting sidetracked here. Just because David’s ridiculously hot does not mean she can just hit on him, he’s taken and he’s still in high school. Who cares that the age difference between them is only a year and a half, that’s still wrong”- Fumed Killian

And for some reason she was immune to his charms, it was embarrassing and he couldn’t do anything to distract her away from his David. And he knew that David didn’t approve of things like Killian marking his territory.

\--It was all Mr. Crickets fault for giving them this stupid project-- he thought petulantly.

“How about the Bacchus and Ariadne, it was gorgeous and we could talk about the associated Greek myths in our report” said Belle.

Victor snorted. “Yeah no, that painting was pretty but boring”

“What do you think David?” Asked the guide, whose name Killian had conveniently forgotten.

“The Bacchus and Ariadne was really beautiful, but didn’t really instill passion in me, so I would like to pass on that. Sorry Belle”

“Oh no problem David, I’m sure there’s an even better one out there!! And it wasn’t boring Victor! ” Replied Belle

“Sure, sure” mumbled Victor in the background. --The Arrogant dickhead --thought Killian towards Victor.

“Yeah I totally know what you mean David” said that damn she-wolf. She would probably gladly parrot anything his David said.

“Hey Killian anything catch your eye?” Asked Belle pleasantly. Victor laughed harshly “Killian? Art? He’s just here for the easy credits and to make eyes at David. He’s totally useless about art."

”Hey that’s not tr” started David in his defense.

“What about this one” interrupted Aurora, stopping the fight. She was a few feet ahead of the group looking at a painting off to the right.

David threw Killian a smile and a disapproving look towards Victor as he walked towards aurora.

The group congregated around her.

Killian had had enough of this game, since they were all off into their own wonderland of art he would go do his own thing. Who cares that he wasn’t an art geek, he had eyes and opinions and they mattered. He was originally here to spend time with David yes, but since that’s not working out, he might as well leave.

Killian quietly stepped away from the group, who seemed to be caught up in their conversation about Aurora’s painting. Something about a sleeping girl at a table. Killian walked down the hall, Hurt and Alone.They didn't even notice him leave.

                                                                                                                              -David’s POV-

“I love this painting, so intriguing. I say we put it near the top of the list of maybe “said David. Everyone nodded and agreed. Well almost everyone.

“Where’s Killian?”

“Huh?”, “Don’t Know? “Victor shrugged, “Maybe he went to the washroom.” said Belle.

“Maybe. I’ll try calling him “said David worried. Killian wouldn’t normally leave his side without saying anything and what with the way he was jealous he most definitely wouldn’t leave David alone. He would at least try to entice David to join him in the washroom.

“Oh come on, pick up Killian!!!” grumbled David as he tried Killian’s cell. Why wasn’t he picking up?!

“What’s that noise?” asked Aurora.

Wait wasn’t that Killian’s ring tone for him ringing down the hall. “That’s Killian’s ringtone for me” stated David as he started towards the noise.

“Of course that’s his ringtone for you, god your boyfriend is such a sap.” Victor spoke up

“I think it’s cute” giggled belle. “Very cute” agreed Aurora .

Following the sounds of "I Believe In A Thing Called Love”, the group shadowed him as he walked down the hall and around the corner and then around the next corner.

  Killian was standing there in front of a painting on the other side of the hallway, way down there, turning their way as they turned the corner.

“There you are Killian, Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Asked David angrily as he walked down the hallway. He was relieved to see Killian but was angry at him for leaving without saying anything. He was worried.

“Well you guys obviously didn’t need my opinion, and seeing as it’s been like five minutes since I left, I wasn’t missed much either.” Killian responded snarky. Killian was hurt and mad, David could see that much. He felt bad for not noticing he was gone.

He slowed down and stopped in front of Killian.

David noticed his (Killian’s) eyes were red and teary. “Oh Babe, I’m sorry “He reached down for Killian's hands and clasped them with his own. “What’s wrong Killian?”

Killian’s head was ducted down and he was barely making eye contact.

“It’s just I was a little lonely David and then you didn't even notice me leave. Plus you’re in your element here and you don’t really need me, You know I’m not an art person.

“Hey that’s not true at all babe. I hate it when you’re not by my side Killian. You are so clever and witty, I want to hear everything you have to say. You have amazing taste. You’re Opinion Does Matter, most of all to me. I'm sorry i didn't notice you leave but I was really worried when I noticed you were gone”

Killian blushed a little by the earnest way his prince charming had said all that.

“Really you believe that, you’re not just bullshitting me”

“Of course I do or I wouldn’t have said it”

  Killian raised his head and looked at David in the eyes. “Such a charmer you are, you make me feel better already”.

David smiled, leaned down and gave Killian a passionate kiss on the lips. His arms went around Killian’s waist. One of Killian’s arms went up around his shoulders and the other one dug into his hair. Pulling on it. Killian moaned and parted his mouth and David took the invitation and stuck his tongue in Killian’s mouth. Licking The

“Hmmm”, cough, cough. “Excuse me man, you realize you have company right!” Yelled out Victor.

David stopped, slowly pulled his lips away from Killian’s and regarded the group. His hands and body still tightly entwined with Killian’s.

He had forgotten about them “Sorry me and Killian had to have a bit of a heart to heart.”

“Heart to heart my ass, that’s called a make out session.” Grumbled out Victor. David coloured slightly as Killian chuckled quietly beside him.

Aurora looked slightly askance at the two of them. She probably was gonna scold them on their bad etiquette but Belle interrupted her.

“Oh Killian you found such an amazing art piece!!”She said it with such glee and wonder, he had to turn to see what she was looking at. As a group they turned to gaze upon a masterpiece hanging on the wall.

The View of Toledo by El Greco.

A famous and wondrous piece that was in league to Van Gogh’s Starry Night. And to some it was much more preferable.

“I think we’ve found our project piece to study and report on” Said David. Everyone was in agreeance on this one even Victor. He was a little frumpy about it but even he had to agree this was an amazing piece of art to get to work on. They all seemed to be able to connect to it.

David looked aside to Killian and grinned. “Killian see I told you have great taste, I mean you choose me after all.” Killian chuckles “That I did mate, that I did.”

Killian brought up their entwined hands and kissed the back of David’s hand. “Thanks for this David it means a lot to me. I know you don’t like too much PDA”

“Anything for you, I mean it is terrible self-sacrificing of me to have to kiss your ugly mug you know.” David laughs out.

Killian hits him lightly in the chest with his other hand. “Watch what you say Bud or you won’t be getting any choice in the matter of getting to kiss me or not” says Killan. “Maybe I’ll go out there and find someone who wants to kiss this ugly mug of mine”

David grabs Hooks other arm and pulls him into his embrace and stares him in the eyes. “No you won’t love, Your Mine and I’m Yours. And that’s just the way it is.”

"I think it’s time to leave and go back to my place now don’t you think? Where there are no prying eyes.” Responded Killian. His face flushed and breathing sounding a little heavy. There was a light in his eyes and smile now.

\- Dear lord he looked so goddamn attractive right there- Thought David

“That’s sounds like an excellent plan to me”


End file.
